Episode 91
The thirty-ninth episode of Hetalia: World Series (ninety-first overall) was broadcast on December 17, 2010. It continues the second part of The Awesome Frantic Me and the middle part of The Circumstances with European Cars from the third published volume. Plot Summary The Awesome Frantic Me After seeing Hungary's cleavage, Prussia stands up and mutters that he'll use a different piece of cloth (than from the area of his crotch) to treat Hungary's wounds, remembering back to when he was a kid and first discovered Hungary was a girl (Episode 53.5 ). Hungary asks him what's wrong, but then notices her shirt is unbuttoned. Hungary says it can't be helped now that he found out, then laughs and exclaims that she has some impressive chest muscles. But when she sees Prussia isn't laughing, she quickly says that she was kidding and states that she kind of already knew (that she was actually a girl and not a boy) and had noticed a difference between her physical strength and the strength of her male companions. Hungary smiles sadly and wonders if it may be time for her to start acting meek, when suddenly Prussia tosses his entire robe at her. He states that she can have it and walks off. Hungary watches him leave, commenting on how uncool he looks from behind, and realizes that Prussia has been around only guys since the day he was born, which might explain his reaction. The narrator then states that after this and that happened, Hungary started living at Austria 's house. The scene cuts to her in her maid's dress sweeping, when Prussia suddenly appears, teases her for wearing womens' clothing and asks her to go hunting with him. Hungary replies politely that she's not interested, though her expression makes it obvious that she really wants to go. The narrator then states that this is how Hungary has been spending her time. The Circumstances with European Cars Italy drives up in Germany 's Kubelwagen, shouting that he's done something amazing. Germany is irritated that Italy borrowed his car without asking him again. Italy goes on about how awesome Germany's car is, and adds that he had Mr. Giuliani modify Germany's car so that he could run away from an enemy no matter where he is. Germany instantly puts Italy in a headlock, angered that Italy had his car modified again, and orders him to put it back the way it was before. Italy starts apologizing and explaining that he thinks Germany's car is really cool. Germany releases Italy and asks to see this "stupid" modification. Italy starts pressing buttons on the car, when suddenly the seat flies out of the car and sends Italy flying until he disappears into the sky. Germany is shocked and states he never imagined Italy would go to the heavens over something so stupid. Germany falls to his knees and sobs about how Italy wasn't a bad guy, even though he was weird, and if he had known this was going to happen, he would have been nicer to Italy. He cries out for Italy, when the camera suddenly pans to the forest where Italy is stuck in a tree. A caption pops up and states that Italy was rescued about 30 minutes later by someone who happened to be in the area. Character Appearances *Hungary *Prussia *Italy *Germany Voice Cast *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Prussia, Prussia's bird: Atsushi Kousaka *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Bird on a tree: Aki Kanada *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Hungary: Luci Christian *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of France. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates